A Love Story of a Certain Dove
by aia masanina
Summary: Di malam bulan purnama itu, sang pemuda kembali menangis, dan seekor merpati jatuh cinta padanya. [LenMiku] [Birthday fic for Lluviere] Happy (belated) birthday for my (sucks /lol/) kouhai!


_**Di malam bulan purnama itu, seuntai janji akan dibentuk.**_

Malam telah semakin larut, menampakkan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Kesunyian menyergap, tak ada lagi keramaian yang tersisa. Seluruh rumah telah gelap gulita, menyilahkan sinar bulan pernama masuk menerangi seluruh rumah di desa yang terisolir di zaman Edo. Para penduduk telah terlelap, menghabiskan malam yang damai untuk menyambut hari esok yang cerah.

Di sudut desa, sederet dengan mereka, ada sebuah rumah kayu yang reyot. Tidak jauh berbeda memang, namun yang membedakan ada siapa penghuni di sana. Seorang pemuda yang terkenal tampan dan ramah, senang membantu meski ia hidup serba kekurangan. Semua orang menyukainya, semua orang mengenalnya demikian—

Awalnya.

Malam itu, pemuda itu bergeming di sana, menatap langit dari jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak bisa tidur—ah, tidak, ia memang tidak berniat tidur. Wajahnya kuyu, tubuhnya kurus. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak nafsu makan, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak keluar rumah, sampai para tetangga membicarakannya, sampai semua orang simpati kepadanya.

Ia tidak butuh.

Ia tidak peduli.

 _ **Karena—**_

Selembar kertas lusuh tergenggam lemah di tangan, terlipat di pangkuan. Selembar surat yang tak akan pernah dibuang, selembar surat yang kini menjadi peninggalan. Pandangannya yang kosong kemudian berubah. Ia mengigit bibir, menggenggam surat begitu erat, dan membungkuk menyembunyikan wajah di balik surat kecil yang lusuh itu.

Di malam bulan purnama itu, ia kembali menangis.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ada sosok kecil yang mengintip dari jendela. Diterangi secercah sinar bulan, sosok itu hinggap di sana, mendengarkan pemuda itu menangis tersedu. Sosok yang sekilas tidak terlihat ganjil. Sepasang mata hitam jernih, bulu putih bersih nan halus, serta paruh dan kaki kecil yang menawan. Seekor burung merpati—

 _ **Aku.**_

Aku adalah seekor merpati yang kesepian. Tak memiliki teman juga tempat tinggal. Tertawakanlah aku, karena kini aku hanya berputar-putar di lingkungan manusia, hinggap di jendela rumah milik seorang pemuda, dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

 _Aku, seekor merpati, jatuh cinta pada manusia._

Sungguh tabu.

Terlarang bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah berarti dalam hidupnya.

Aku tidak berlebihan. Apakah seekor merpati akan meninggalkan kesan di hati manusia? Oh, lucu sekali.

Aku pun ... juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah hinggap di jendela, memandang pemuda itu setiap hari, dan mendengarkan pemuda itu menangis setiap malam.

Harapanku hanya satu.

Aku ingin melihat pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

Ia baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya. Aku tahu, karena aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

 **Aku jatuh cinta pada senyumannya.**

 **Dan hatiku berdesir melihat air matanya.**

Benarkah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?

Benarkah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan _... untuk membuat pemuda itu kembali tersenyum?_

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, memandang jauh ke atas. Bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang malam ini. Begitu terang, hingga sesilau cahaya mentari.

Legenda mengatakan bahwa bulan purnama dapat mengabulkan permohonan.

Ya, hanya legenda. Tetapi bagiku, tak ada salahnya untuk memercayainya.

Maka, aku pun mengepakkan sayapku, terbang tinggi meninggalkan jendela, menghadap sang purnama yang tak akan pernah terjangkau di angkasa—

 _—untuk mengikat janji dengannya._

Di malam bulan purnama itu, aku, seekor burung merpati, akan mengambil wujud seorang manusia.

 **Hatsune Miku—**

— **kekasih Kagamine Len.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **A Love Story of a Certain Dove**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Len x Miku

 _Setting_ berada di zaman Edo.

Terinspirasi dari lagu "A Love Story of a Certain Bakeneko" dari Nem dan dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Len.

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_ , agak gaje. Haha ...

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

* * *

.

.

.

Kado ulang tahun untuk **Lluviere**. Selamat ulang tahun tanggal 28 kemarin dan selamat bertambah tua~! /telat dua hari, oi/

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Len tidak akan bisa melupakan kesedihan yang sudah menghantuinya selama ini.

Rasa pilu, rasa getir, rasa bersalah, semua bercampur menjadi satu, mengubah dunianya begitu drastis. Sosoknya yang ramah dan hangat menghilang, berganti dengan sikap kaku dan cenderung dingin. Semua pangling melihatnya. Kagamine Len pun kini sudah tak bisa lagi didekati. Semua hanya dapat mengamati dari jauh, menatap iba pada sang pemuda yang kini menjalani hidup dengan perasaan hampa.

Sang kekasih dikabarkan mati meninggalkan. Kurang miris apa cobaan hidupnya?

Hari-hari berlalu dalam kehampaan. Ia jarang keluar rumah. Pangkatnya yang tinggi dalam angkatan prajurit ternama sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Ia menjalani hari bagaikan seorang mayat hidup. Tanpa ambisi, tanpa semangat, tanpa emosi.

Ia hanya menangis dan menangis. Dan menangis.

Menggenggam selembar kertas di tangan, entah apa isinya.

Pagi ini pun sama. Len berdiam di dalam rumah. Mencoba memasak makanan, bubur barangkali. Ia pintar memasak, namun sejak kehilangan semangat hidupnya, masakannya selalu amburadul. Seperti hari ini. Ah, lagi-lagi air yang digunakan berlebihan, membuat sebagian bubur luber dari tungku masak.

Namun Len tidak terlihat panik. Ia hanya membereskan kekacauan seadanya. Disendoknya bubur ke dalam mangkuk, kemudian ia bawa ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan tungku begitu saja. langkahnya begitu pelan, seolah tak bergairah. Len pun mungkin tak merasa lapar, walau wajahnya tampak begitu kuyu.

 _Seperti ... ia ingin cepat-cepat mati._

Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat hidup dengan normal? Ia ditinggal mati kekasihnya! Fakta yang sungguh menamparnya, meruntuhkan semangat hidupnya. Ia sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Tidak, ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

 _Hidup ini begitu hampa._

Andai malam ini ia begitu lemas dan terkulai di lantai, kemudian tertidur selamanya dan ditemukan tetangga esok hari, percayalah, ia lebih bahagia.

Semoga saja itu terjadi.

Len berdiri di tengah ruangan. Ruangan yang luas, minim perabotan. Hanya ada hamparan _tatami_ dan sebuah kabinet di satu sisi dinding. Tak ada kursi, tak ada meja. Hal itu wajar di desa mereka, karena Len sadar, pangkat kebanggaannya dahulu tak sontak membuatnya kaya raya.

Netra Len berfokus pada satu pandangan, ke arah jendela berbingkai kayu yang tertutup. Tak ada siapapun, hanya sebatang pohon tua yang bertumbuh tinggi. Dalam hati, Len merasa heran. Biasanya ada seekor burung di situ, namun hari ini ia tak tampak.

Ah, barangkali ia terbang tinggi dan tengah mencari makan. Atau barangkali ia sudah bosan di sana, menunggui pemilik rumah yang kini tak mengacuhnya. Len diam saja. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Bubur sudah mulai dingin di tangan. Ah, ia makin malas memakannya.

 _Ya ..._

 _... hidup ini memang benar-benar hampa._

"Len ..."

Len terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu familiar. Segera ia mengangkat kepala, memandang ke satu titik tempat sumber suara.

Len terperangah.

Di pintu depan yang sedari tadi terbuka, ada sebuah sosok tengah berdiri di sana. Sosok anggun dengan balutan kimono hijau. Surai hijaunya yang dikuncir dua tersampir di kedua bahunya. Wanita itu tersenyum, begitu lembut, seperti yang biasa Len lihat, dan begitu ia rindukan.

Len tak mungkin melupakan wanita itu.

"Mi ... ku ..."

Ilusi, kah? Khayalan, kah? Kekasih hatinya kini ada di hadapannya. Entah nyata atau bukan, Len tak bisa membedakan. Namun, sesuatu bergemuruh di hatinya. Perasaan yang tengah bercampur aduk. Entah perasaan apa saja itu. Len tak bisa menjabarkan. Ia juga tak peduli.

 _Karena apa yang ada di depan matanya bukanlah kebohongan._

"Hei, Len." Miku memanggil dengan suara lembutnya. Sorot matanya memandang Len teduh. "Aku pulang."

Bibir Len bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan air mata.

 _Prang._

Bubur ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Len berlari, menghambur ke arah Miku, memeluk wanita itu erat. Ia meracau, memanggil nama wanitanya berkali-kali. Miku sedikit kaget, namun kemudian senyumnya membingkai. Dibiarkan kekasihnya merengkuhnya kuat, yang tengah menangis terharu, yang tengah mensyukuri keajaiban yang ada di depan matanya.

Len tak peduli ia sedang terjebak dalam ilusi atau tidak. Yang jelas, sosok ini begitu nyata dan hangat.

Len yakin wanitanya telah kembali.

Len yakin ini bukanlah kebohongan.

Di bawah langit musim gugur, kekasih tercintanya telah kembali. Diterpa angin musim gugur, Len bersua kembali dengan wanita yang ia cintai.

Dan Len tak bisa berhenti menangis terharu.

"Selamat datang kembali ... Miku ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu begitu damai. Tidak ada yang berbeda sebenarnya. Mentari masih bersinar hangat, langit pun juga cerah meski tertutup sedikit awan. Angin pun berhembus sejuk. Aktivitas tetangga di luar rumah pun maish berjalan seperti biasa. Ya, biasa. Tak ada yang berubah.

Namun, yang membedakan adalah sang pemurung di rumah itu.

Belum ada yang mengetahui, bahwa kini Len berubah menjadi ceria. Dulu ia hanya mendekam di rumah itu, namun kini ia mulai banyak keluar rumah. Hanya di sekitar halamannya memang, memetik sayuran liar yang dengan tangan dinginnya bisa diolah menjadi makanan yang enak. Mungkin bukan perkembangan yang pesat, namun itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi bersedih. Barangkali ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan dan belajar hidup sendiri, pasti tetangga akan berpikir begitu jika melihatnya.

Nyatanya lebih dari itu, dan itu di luar akal.

"Miku." Len menampakkan dirinya sedikit dari balik pintu, tersenyum cerah dengan sorot mata begitu hangat. "Makanan sudah siap."

Miku yang sedang menata bunga di ruang depan terkejut dan sontak menoleh. "Ah, ya," sahutnya dengan nada gugup. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan menyusul."

Len mengangguk dan berbalik, memutuskan untuk menunggu Miku di ruang makan. Miku kembali memandang bunganya, bunga-bunga segar penuh warna yang ia tata dengan apik. Sendu kembali tergurat di matanya. Padahal Len tampak begitu bahagia, namun sayang, Miku tidak.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa.

Ia sudah datang kemari dengan membulatkan tekad. Ia sudah datang kemari dengan untaian janji. Ia sudah datang kemari demi menemui Len, menjadi seorang Miku yang sangat Len sayangi.

Waktu Len memeluknya erat seraya menangis tersedu, Miku hanya bisa bergeming. Ia tak menangis, hanya menampakkan raut wajah bersalah yang sama sekali tak Len sadari. Perasaannya begitu bergemuruh, begitu sesak hingga ingin ia redam. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Miku balik memeluk Len erat, berharap perasaan bersalah yang begitu membuncah bisa lenyap seketika.

Namun nyatanya, Miku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

 _ **「**_ _ **Ah,**_ **Kami-sama ...** _ **」**_

Meski mulutnya berucap, "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," Miku tetap tak dapat menghapus rasa bersalah dari hatinya.

 _ **「**_ _ **Aku ... benar-benar kejam ...**_ _ **」**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tak hanya satu kebohongan yang sudah ia tampakkan di hadapan Len.

"Makan malam hari ini adalah sup kacang merah." Len membuka sumpitnya setelah mereka selesai berdoa makan. Ia melirik Miku yang meminum supnya, kemudian bertanya ragu-ragu. "E ... Enak?"

Miku menurunkan mangkuk dari wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Enak ..."

Sontak, wajah Len berubah cerah. Ia langsung berceloteh, "Kamu benar-benar suka kacang merah sampai selalu memintaku memasaknya seminggu sekali. Aku bahkan sampai kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya menjadi apa. Kamu selalu bilang kacang merah bagus untuk kesehatan kita, jadi kamu—"

"Ah—" Len tersadar begitu Miku memasang wajah terhenyak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Sontak ia menutup mulut. "Ma-Maaf, Miku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa ..." Miku hanya dapat menunduk seraya mengulas senyum kecil. "Ternyata aku dulu seperti itu, ya ..."

" _Aku"?_

Rasanya Miku ingin tertawa. Siapa _"aku"_? Sejak kapan ia menjadi _"aku"_? "Miku" hanyalah makhluk asing yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan Len tanpa mengerti apa-apa. Ia hanyalah pembohong, penipu, yang dengan wajah polosnya memainkan peran palsu ini di hadapan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Demi membuat pemuda ini tersenyum, ia mengubah sosoknya menjadi Hatsune Miku.

Demi menyembunyikan jati diri yang sebenarnya, ia berbohong dengan mengaku kehilangan ingatan.

 _ **「**_ _ **Ah, tidak dapat dimaafkan**_ **...** _ **」**_

Senyum Miku berubah pahit. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

 _ **「**_ _ **Semua kebohongan dan dosa yang kulakukan ini**_ **...**

 _ **... pasti tidak akan dapat dimaafkan oleh Tuhan.**_ _ **」**_

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya hari-hari makin menjadi beban.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tinggal bersama Len, dan ia makin merasa bersalah. Momen-momen indah yang ia habiskan bersama Len memang menyenangkan, namun sesaat kemudian, ia akan menyadari bahwa momen-momen itu bukan miliknya. Ia hanyalah jadi-jadian. Ia tak pantas menerimanya.

Ulu hati ini makin terasa sakit.

Rasa bersalah menderanya, rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Ia tidak yakin merasa bersalah pada siapa. Padahal ia memulai semua ini dengan penuh tekad, namun kenapa di tengah jalan, ia merasa tidak sanggup?

 _Bolehkah ia kabur sekarang juga?_

Ia tak sanggup menghadapi Len yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Ia tak sanggup menghadapi Len yang selalu menyayanginya. Ia tak sanggup memandang Len yang selalu memandangnya penuh cinta.

 _Karena semua itu bukan miliknya._

 _Ia sudah mencuri kebahagiaan orang lain._

"Miku?" Terdengar suara pemuda sesaat pintu dibuka. "Belum tidur?"

Miku tersentak kala mendapati Len yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka berdua. Gestur tubuhnya berubah tegang, selimut yang menutupi pangkuan ia cengkeram erat. Ia duduk sembari menatap Len takut-takut, tatapan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan namun tak berhasil sepenuhnya.

Len bertanya-tanya akan reaksi Miku dan bertanya spontan, "Kamu kenapa?" sembari memasuki kamar dan duduk di atas _futon_ miliknya yang digelar di samping Miku.

Miku hanya memandang Len, ragu untuk menjawab. Suaranya tak keluar. Ia tak mampu menyiapkan kata apa-apa. Ia diam, berusaha menyembunyikan pikirannya yang kalut.

 _Tetapi, bagaimana caranya?_

Setiap kali melihat wajah Len, ingatan itu selalu terbayang. Tak peduli berapa kali ia berusaha tepis, ingatan itu akan selalu terlintas di benaknya, menghantuinya dengan perasaan bersalah, membuat ia seketika dilema.

Ingatan itu.

 _Di hari itu._

 _ **Kala ia masih menjadi sosok tak dianggap juga tak bernama.**_

Kala itu, ia terbang rendah melintasi angkasa, melihat bumi dengan mata hitamnya. Sendiri, tentu saja. Ia tak punya teman. Angin kencang tiba-tiba menerpanya, mendorongnya dengan kuat. Ia tak mampu mengepakkan sayapnya, dan tak bisa mengelak ketika angin itu membuatnya jatuh ke bumi. Ia terjatuh menembus pohon yang tinggi dan rindang, hingga salah satu ujung dahannya yang tajam melukai sayapnya.

Oh, sial.

Ia terperosok makin jauh ke bumi, kemudian terhempas ke lantai kayu sebuah rumah. Oh, sakitnya jangan ditanya. Ia tak mampu bangkit dan hanya dapat memandang langit yang cerah, dengan sekujur bulu yang kotor juga luka di sayapnya. Ia berkicau mengungkap rintih, berdoa agar ia tak mati. Ia tahu, meski ia hanya sendiri, ia masih ingin tetap hidup. Ia ingin hidup. Ia ingin terbang berkeliling dunia.

Oh, tapi apa yang dapat diharapkan dari seekor burung?

Makhluk sepertinya pasti mudah sekali mati—

— _dan tak ada yang peduli._

 _Greeekkk._

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya bergeser, menampakkan sang pemilik rumah. Sang merpati tersentak. Ia tak dapat bangkit namun dapat menggerakkan bola mata. Ia terpana, menyaksikan sesosok wanita anggun yang masih duduk bersimpuh di ambang pintu meski pintunya telah ia buka.

"Oh?" Wanita itu mengejapkan mata, baru menyadari ada seekor merpati malang yang tergeletak di teras rumahnya.

 _ **Itulah awal dari pertemuan mereka.**_

Sang wanita langsung tergopoh menghampiri merpati, mengangkatnya hati-hati dengan kedua tangan seraya memandang penuh cemas. Ia membatalkan acara menghirup udara segarnya, membawa masuk sang merpati demi mengobati lukanya. Dengan ramuan ala kadarnya yang pernah dibuat kekasihnya, ia mengobati dengan telaten. Sang merpati berkicau menahan sakit, namun perlahan, rasa sakitnya berangsur berkurang.

"Nah, selesai."

Wanita itu mengencangkan ikatan pada kain hijau yang menutupi luka di sayap merpati. Sang merpati berhenti merintih, kemudian mencoba menggerakkan sayapnya yang terluka. Tidak begitu sakit, meski belum dapat digunakan untuk terbang. Ia memandang sang penolong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terharu rasanya. Ia berkicau ribut, mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, ya?" Seolah mengerti arti kicauan itu, wanita itu tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap-usap kepala merpati dengan satu jari, membuat sang merpati berkedip geli. "Syukurlah. Sekarang kamu dapat terbang lagi."

Sang merpati kembali berkicau, seolah berkata _ini berkat kamu. Terima kasih._

Wanita itu masih tersenyum, namun perlahan senyum itu mengguratkan sendu. Ia berpaling, memandang langit dari pintu yang terbuka. Wanita itu berkata dengan suara lemah, seolah pikirannya tidak ada di sana. "Andai saja aku bisa menjadi sepertimu ..."

Sang merpati memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Andai aku dapat terbang, aku pasti bisa melihat seluruh pelosok dunia, dan dapat menemukan dia ..." Ia bergumam dengan wajah merenung. "Aku ingin tahu apa dia baik-baik saja. Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia terluka? Apa ia masih semangat berjuang ...?"

Hatsune Miku membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan kekasihnya sejak jauh darinya. Kekasihnya pergi berminggu-minggu lalu, terjun ke medan perang, membawa pasukannya meraih kemenangan. Ia tak kembali sampai sekarang, juga tak ada kabar. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya. Apa ia makan dengan baik? Apa ia terluka? Sebagai seorang jenderal, harusnya ia kuat dan dapat mengatasi seluruh masalah dengan baik. Ah, tapi siapa yang tahu ...

"Ah iya, ya." Miku tiba-tiba teringat dan menoleh ke arah merpati. "Bukankah kamu bisa mengirimkan pesan dariku untuknya?"

Sang merpati berkedip satu kali, seolah tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan menulis surat dahulu." Terlihat semangat merekah dari diri Miku. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia mencari secarik kertas juga tinta dan kuas. " _Etto_ ... aku harus menulis apa, ya?" tanyanya bingung sembari memandang selembar kertas di meja, kemudian ia memegang kepala frustrasi. "Ah, aku bingung. _Ne,_ merpati, apa kamu punya ide untuk isi surat ini?"

Sang merpati tentu tak menjawab dan hanya kembali memiringkan kepala.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kamu tak bisa bicara." Miku mengulas senyum hambar, seolah merutuki kebodohan sendiri. Ia menunduk memandang kertas dengan senyum hambar masih membingkai. "Padahal aku merindukan dia ... tapi, aku tak bisa menyampaikannya dengan kata-kata ..."

 _Tes._

Miku tersentak ketika menyadari air matanya menetes, sementara sang merpati makin menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ah, ya, tiba-tiba aku menangis lagi ..." Miku masih tersenyum hambar. Air matanya terus menetes, membuat ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kenapa, ya ...? Lagi-lagi aku menangis seperti ini ..."

Sang merpati dapat menyaksikan kedua bahu wanita di bergetar. Wanita itu terisak. Isakannya begitu pilu.

"Aku takut ... Aku takut dia mati ..." racaunya dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku takut ... dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi ..."

 _Hiks hiks._ Sang merpati hanya dapat menangkap suara isakannya. Lain dengan kata-katanya. Ia tak begitu mengerti, tapi dapat menangkapnya sedikit. Sang merpati hanya dapat terdiam. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan seekor burung untuk menghibur orang yang sedang sedih?

 _Jangan menangis._

Sang merpati berkicau.

 _Jangan menangis. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Percayalah._

Merpati itu berkicau-kicau kecil. Ribut namun terdengar merdu di telinga. Miku mengangkat kepala. Dengan kedua matanya yang berlinang, ia memandang sang merpati dengan wajah terpana, seolah ia tahu bahwa merpati itu sedang berkomunikasi dengannya.

 _Percayalah, percayalah. Dia pasti masih hidup. Tenang saja._

Sang merpati masih berusaha menyampaikan ucapan nalurinya.

 _Jadi, jangan menangis._

Atensi Miku masih terpaku begitu merpati menyelesaikan kicauannya. Kedua matanya masih berkaca-kaca, masih dirambati air mata. Namun, perlahan ia tersenyum. Tidak begitu kentara, namun begitu lembut. Ia sudah mendapatkan secercah harapan baru di hatinya. Harapan untuk percaya, harapan untuk kuat.

"Begitu, ya." Miku mengusap air matanya dengan gaya yang begitu anggun. "Kamu benar, merpati. Aku memang harus terus percaya ..."

 _... Kekasihnya pasti akan kembali._

 _Pasti._

"Maaf aku malah menangis tadi." Miku kembali mengusap puncak kepala merpati dengan satu jari. Seperti sebelumnya, sang merpati berkedip geli. "Terima kasih, ya. Kamu memberiku kekuatan."

Sang merpati hanya bisa kembali berkedip memandang Miku. Ia tak mengerti, namun melihat Miku yang kembali tersenyum, ia tahu kalau kata-katanya tersampaikan.

Rasanya bahagia.

Bisa berguna untuk manusia.

 _Walau ia hanya seekor burung._

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan segera menulis surat." Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Miku memegang kuas dan menatap kertas di hadapannya, siap untuk menulis. "Hm ... aku harus menulis apa, ya—?"

"SEMUANYA, CEPAT TINGGALKAN DESA INI!"

"Eh?" Miku menoleh ke arah luar tempat ingar-bingar terdengar. Tidak hanya satu, melainkan banyak. Miku dapat mengenali tetangga-tetangganya yang sedang berlari di depan rumahnya. Mereka tampak panik, seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengejar mereka.

Tergopoh-gopoh Miku bangkit berdiri, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" Miku melonggokkan badan, menyaksikan hampir seluruh tetangganya sedang berkumpul di dekat rumahnya. Rumahnya memang terletak paling ujung, tepat di sebelah hutan. Jika akses keluar masuk desa telah diblokade, satu-satunya jalan melarikan diri hanya melewati hutan ini.

"Miku- _neesan_!" Teto, salah satu tetangganya, memekik begitu melihat Miku. " _Neesan_ , cepat keluar dari rumah! Ada pasukan klan musuh yang menyerang desa kita!"

Miku membelalak.

 _A ... APA?!_

"Tapi, bukannya tentara kita sedang berperang melawan mereka?!" sanggah Miku dengan panik. "Kenapa mereka bisa sampai di sini?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tidak salah lagi, itu musuh yang sedang dilawan klan kita!" ujar Teto meyakinkan. "Ayo keluar, Miku- _neesan_! Kita lari!"

"Ta-Ta-Tapi ..." ucap Miku terbata-bata. Daun pintu ia cengkeram dengan erat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya. "Ba-Bagaimana dengan pasukan ... klan kita?"

Teto bersama beberapa warga yang kebetulan mendengar tersentak, kemudian menunduk mengalihkan pandangan, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Mungkin ..." Teto berusaha melontarkan kata-kata yang tak ingin ia ucapkan. "Mereka kalah ..."

Miku terperangah.

"Bagaimana ... keadaan mereka ...?"

Teto masih memandang tanah, tak mau memandang Miku yang barangkali tangisnya siap pecah. Ia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, maka ia hanya menggeleng.

Miku sudah tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Memikirkan itu, kakinya tak mampu menopangnya berdiri. Ia jatuh bersimpuh, mencengkeram daun pintu dengan kedua tangan agar ia tak makin jatuh. Baik Teto maupun tetangga lainnya tidak tergopoh menghampiri, karena mereka tahu, Miku tak bisa dihibur saat ini.

Rasanya tangis Miku akan pecah.

Namun tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ah, tidak—belum. Iris _tosca_ -nya hanya membeliak, seakan begitu terkesiap mendapat kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menghantamnya begitu ia kembali tersenyum, kenyataan yang meremukkannya begitu ia mulai berharap, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa kekasihnya suatu saat akan kembali.

 _Kenyataannya?_

Musuh datang memporak-porandakan desanya, menghancurkan setiap inci dengan beringas. Tak perlu ditanya apa yang terjadi dengan tentara klan mereka. Bila musuh datang kemari, itu artinya mereka berhasil dikalahkan, dan tak punya waktu untuk kembali ke desa ini. Sudah tak ada lagi yang mampu melawan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai desa hancur tak bersisa.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan kekasihnya?

Apakah kekasihnya lelah berperang? Apakah kekasihnya terluka parah? Ataukah ...

 _ **... kekasihnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi?**_

Miku sungguh ingin menangis. Ia ingin menjerit, memaki kenyataan ini. Tak peduli musuh sampai di rumahnya, tak peduli tetangga lari meninggalkannya, Miku ingin tetap di sini, memaki, tanpa peduli nasib.

 _Bagus kalau ia ikut mati juga._

Apa yang bisa diharapkan sekarang? Pasukan yang dipimpin kekasihnya kalah, kekasihnya pun bukan orang yang sudi meninggalkan medan perang. Kekasihnya pasti terluka parah, kekasihnya pasti tidak sanggup kembali kemari, dan kemungkinan besar ...

" _ **Percayalah aku akan kembali padamu, Miku."**_

Miku ingat kata-kata kekasihnya di ambang pintu, sesaat pergi dari rumah untuk terjun ke medan perang. Kata-kata yang diiringi senyum lebar, seolah itu hanyalah janji kecil yang pasti mudah ditepati. Sesaat Miku terperangah, kemudian ia tersenyum, mengucap hati-hati dan melambaikan tangan dengan perasaan ringan. Barangkali tak ada salahnya percaya. Toh, kekasihnya yakin sekali.

 _Tetapi ..._

Jelas sekarang itu hanyalah janji belaka. Kekasihnya pasti tak kembali. Miku tak menyalahkan kekasihnya, tetapi Miku merasakan hatinya terpukul dengan amat sangat. Miku merasakan ada yang salah pada dirinya, sesuatu yang membuat takdir berputar seperti ini. Mungkinkah ia terlalu berprasangka buruk terhadap kondisi kekasihnya, atau sejak awal ia tak percaya kekasihnya akan kembali dengan selamat?

Miku tak tahu.

 _Lagipula, kalau memang benar, kenapa dirinya kejam sekali?_

"Miku- _neesan_ , musuh hampir sampai di sini!" Teto menjerit dari tempatnya. Beberapa warga sudah kembali melarikan diri, sementara sisanya berpencar di sekitarnya untuk melihat kondisi. Suasana sudah gaduh, suara Teto pun nyaris teredam, namun Miku masih bergeming di sana. "Miku- _neesaaaannn!_ "

" _ **Hei, Miku. Jangan murung begitu."**_

Kekasihnya kala itu menepuk kepala Miku perlahan, di saat Miku murung menjelang hari kekasihnya akan pergi ke medan perang.

" _ **Doamu pasti selalu melindungiku, jadi ..."**_

Kekasihnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

" _ **Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat."**_

Miku tersentak dengan mata yang sudah mulai dirambati air mata. Secercah perasaan muncul di hati. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri, membalikkan badan dan tergopoh memasuki rumah, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang tengah menjerit panik dan berbondong-bondong lari menyelamatkan diri.

"MIKU- _NEESAN!_ " jerit Teto begitu melihatnya kembali masuk ke rumah.

"Teto, jangan ke sana!" Neru menarik lengan Teto begitu ia akan berlari menyeret Miku. "Kita harus lari!"

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan dia!" hardik Neru. "Ayo lari!"

Sementara Teto ditarik oleh Neru dengan wajah terpaksa, Miku duduk kembali di hadapan meja, mencolek sedikit tinta dengan kuas, dan menuliskan sesuatu yang saat ini ia pikirkan di otaknya. Situasi ini membuat pikirannya kalut, namun ia berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin. Ia meletakkan kuas dengan keras, kemudian menggulung kertas kecil itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia sungguh panik. Kalau ia tidak cepat, semua akan runyam.

" _Ne_ , merpati- _san_." Dengan senyum kecil dan napas terengah-engah, Miku mengikat surat kecil itu pada kaki merpati yang masih anteng di hadapannya. "Maukah kamu menyampaikan surat ini?"

Sang merpati hanya memandang kakinya, kemudian menatap Miku tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menyadari, bahwa tidak ada yang namanya putus asa, bahwa tidak ada yang namanya menyerah," ucap Miku lembut. "Aku sudah berprasangka buruk dari awal, dan sekarang, aku harus melenyapkan semua itu."

Sang merpati berkedip satu kali, memandang kelereng _tosca_ yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Karena itu, maukah kamu membantuku, merpati- _san_?"

Suara-suara gaduh dari luar makin membahana, namun Miku tetap tenang. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri. Karena itu, ia harus menuntaskannya sampai akhir.

"Bantulah aku mencarinya, kemudian sampaikan surat itu padanya," lanjut Miku. "Aku harap surat ini dapat tersampaikan, seperti apapun keadaanku nanti."

Miku mengangkat merpati dengan punggung tangannya, membawanya ke jendela di hadapannya. Derap langkah kuda kian terdengar, diikuti riuh-rendah dari pasukan yang tengah berlari. Suara pintu rumah tetangga yang didobrak paksa makin menambah kegaduhan. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir.

"Aku percaya padamu," Miku mengulas senyum lembut, seolah tak ragu memercayakan semuanya pada makhluk yang terlihat tak bisa diandalkan. "Merpati- _san_."

Sang merpati terpana.

"Nah, pergilah," ujar Miku. **"Aku—"**

 _BRAK!_ Suara hantaman keras yang berasal tak jauh dari rumahnya lagi-lagi terdengar, diikuti suara gaduh yang memekakkan telinga. Namun Miku tidak gentar. Alih-alih segera bersembunyi, ia tetap tenang di tempat, membuka matanya yang memicing tanda telah membulatkan tekad.

"— **juga akan mencari Len!"**

Sang merpati dapat merasakan tekad itu dan akhirnya mengepakkan sayapnya, mencoba terbang setinggi mungkin. Sementara Miku segera berbalik, berlari meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa suatu apapun. Beberapa tentara musuh yang melihatnya berteriak dan mengejarnya. Miku menembus semak-semak di hutan dan berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha memperlebar jarak antara dirinya dengan prajurit yang mengejarnya.

 _ **「**_ _Percaya._ _ **」**_

Kaki Miku makin cepat berlari. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tak ia pedulikan prajurit yang mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa peduli ke mana.

 _ **「**_ _Percaya._ _ **」**_

Karena pikirannya sudah begitu penuh. Hatinya juga membuncah hebat. Ia sudah tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah tak memedulikan apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, sang merpati mengikutinya dari atas. Linglung tak tahu harus ke mana, sekaligus ingin memastikan keberadaannya.

 _ **「**_ _Aku percaya aku pasti akan menemukanmu._ _ **」**_

Ini gila, memang. Kekasihnya berada nun jauh di sana entah di mana, dan Miku bertekad menemukannya seorang diri. Namun Miku tidak goyah. Ia tidak ragu, sama sekali.

 _Karena ikatan batin yang kuat pasti akan menuntunnya._

 _Setidaknya Miku memercayai itu._

 _ **「**_ _Karena ..._ _ **」**_

Terbayang wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar ketika menghiburnya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali dengan selamat. Miku menyunggingkan seulas senyum, senyum sumigrah yang begitu lembut.

 _ **「**_ _ **... aku percaya kamu tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjimu ...**_

 _ **... Len.**_ _ **」**_

 _Duk._ Miku tidak menyadari bahwa ada akar pohon yang menghalangi jalannya, membuat kakinya tersandung. Miku tak sempat berbuat apa-apa, hanya membelalak ketika terdorong ke depan. Dan Miku benar-benar sial nasibnya, ketika hidupnya tiba-tiba berakhir di sini, dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak berdasar dan gelap.

"KYAAAAA!"

Ia menjerit, namun sekakmat memang telah terjadi. Tubuhnya terjun bebas begitu saja, terjatuh ke dalam jurang tanpa ada yang menolong. Tidak ada keajaiban. Bagaimana bisa terjadi keajaiban bila ia sudah terjatuh di jurang seperti itu. Siapa yang bisa menolongnya?

 _Apalagi merpati itu._

Sang merpati terkesima. Dari atas, dari tengah angkasa, ia menyaksikan semuanya, menyaksikan tubuh penolongnya yang jatuh ditelan gelapnya jurang. Ia terperangah, ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mampu terbang rendah hingga ke bibir jurang, tanpa dapat terbang lebih rendah lagi menyusul wanita itu yang barangkali terus jatuh tanpa menemukan titik dasar.

Ia tak berani.

Bagaimana bisa seekor merpati menyelamatkan manusia yang terjatuh ke jurang? Bagaimana bisa seekor merpati mampu terbang ke titik sana? Bagaimana bisa seekor merpati punya keberanian tinggi tanpa peduli harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya?

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Mengapa? Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa manusia itu bisa terjatuh ke sana? Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

 _Oh, sialnya._

Sang merpati terus mengepakkan sayapnya di bibir jurang, memandang jauh ke bawah. Sosok wanita itu telah lenyap, tidak ada suara apapun lagi yang terdengar. Sudah jelas ia sudah mati. Sudah jelas ia tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Apapun yang dilakukan percuma saja, apalagi untuk seekor burung.

Sang merpati putus asa.

Sungguh, benarkah ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Benarkah ia tak mampu menyelamatkan orang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya? Mengapa ia tak bisa? Mengapa ia hanya diciptakan sebagai seekor burung?

 _Ia sungguh tak berguna._

Maafkanlah dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Maafkanlah dirinya yang tak mampu menolong seorang manusia. Setidaknya begitulah yang digumamkan sang merpati dalam hati.

Hanya ada satu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ada sebuah kepercayaan yang ia emban. Ada sebuah rindu yang harus ia sampaikan. Rindu yang tertuang dalam kata, yang ditulis di selembar kertas kecil yang terikat di kakinya.

 _Ia akan menyampaikannya._

 _Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia pasti akan menyampaikannya._

Sang merpati berbalik arah, terbang menjauhi tebing ke angkasa. Melintasi hutan yang bagaikan laut berombak, ia terbang secepat mungkin. Ia akan mencari orang yang telah lama jauh demi ke medan perang. Ia akan mencari orang yang barangkali tak kembali. Seseorang yang dirindukan sang wanita, sang kekasih yang begitu dicintai.

Dan ia sudah tahu namanya.

 _ **Len.**_

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Len bersama pasukan yang dipimpinnya kembali ke desa dengan selamat. Mereka memenangkan perang, berhasil melawan musuh-musuh dengan tangguh. Luka-luka memang tidak bisa dihindari, namun setidaknya tidak fatal dan semuanya selamat tanpa ada yang meregang nyawa.

Mereka begitu terkejut begitu melihat desa mereka hancur dan porak-poranda. Terbesit dugaan bahwa sekelompok kecil musuh diam-diam memisahkan diri dan menyerang warga yang lemah. Tanpa ada komando, mereka menyebar dan memeriksa seluruh desa, memastikan orang-orang yang mereka kasihi selamat dari serangan tak terduga.

Len berlari menyusuri desa. Keringat kembali membanjir di tubuhnya. Begitu tiba di rumahnya, ia segera masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka. Ia mencari-cari, memanggil-manggil, namun kosong, nihil. Sang kekasih tidak ada di rumah.

Ia ke mana?

Apakah ia mengungsi ke tempat yang aman?

Apakah ia selamat?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghantui Len. Ia sudah tak sempat mengutuki pasukan musuh yang menghancurkan desanya. Ia sudah tak sempat mengumpulkan tentaranya untuk mengadakan balas dendam. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah kekasihnya, yang tidak jelas selamat atau tidak. Segera ia berbalik, hendak keluar mencari kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang mencegatnya di halaman.

"Jenderal!" Sang prajurit berambut hijau memanggil dengan panik. Ia berlari ke hadapan Len, dan dengan napas putus-putus, ia memberitahu sebuah kabar ...

 **... mengenai keadaan Hatsune Miku.**

Len hanya dapat membelalakkan mata.

Ia yang pernah berjanji kalau ia akan baik-baik saja di medan perang, ia yang pernah berjanji kalau ia akan kembali dengan selamat, ia yang pernah berjanji akan menemui kekasihnya dalam keadaan hidup, berhasil memenuhi semua itu. Namun, roda takdir berputar ke arah tak terduga. Bukannya ia mendapatkan sosok kekasihnya di rumah, yang akan menyambutnya hangat penuh rindu, namun sebuah kabar mengenaskan yang sama sekali tak ia sangka.

 _Kekasihnya jatuh ke jurang._

 _Ia bahkan tak berfirasat apa-apa._

Kemenangan sudah tak berarti apa-apa di matanya. Keberhasilannya sebagai jenderal sudah tak berarti lagi di benaknya. Semuanya musnah begitu mendengar kabar kekasihnya, begitu tahu nasib mengenaskan kekasihnya, begitu sadar bahwa kekasihnya sudah tak lagi di dunia ini.

Hidup Len rasanya berhenti sampai di sini.

 **Ya, Hatsune Miku, kekasih yang begitu ia cintai ...**

 **... telah pergi dari dunia ini.**

.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seekor merpati bertengger di pohon di samping rumah itu, menyaksikan semuanya dengan rasa pilu yang menusuk hati. Begitu Len kembali sendiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah—si prajurit meninggalkannya dengan kesadaran sendiri—sang merpati meluncur turun ke sana. Ada keraguan, tentu saja, namun bagaimanapun, ia harus menyampaikannya.

Len begitu terkejut ketika mendapati burung itu bertengger di jendela rumahnya. Ditatapnya merpati itu dengan pandangan kosong, kemudian menyadari secarik kertas yang diikat asal-asalan di kaki burung itu. Berpikir itu untuknya, Len membuka ikatan surat itu, kemudian membacanya.

 **「** **Len, kau tahu,**

 **aku rindu padamu.** **」**

Hanya itu yang tertulis di dalam surat. Surat tak bernama, yang ditulis sedikit berantakan. Namun Len tak perlu berpikir itu siapa. Ia sudah tahu, dan itu membuat dirinya makin terpukul.

 _Surat terakhir dari seseorang yang selalu menunggu ..._

 _... memendam rindu di hati terdalam._

 _Sang kekasih yang lama tak bersua—_

— _yang kini telah tiada._

Tidak ada lagi sambutan dari Hatsune Miku ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat Hatsune Miku yang merindukannya. Tidak ada lagi Hatsune Miku yang menunggunya. Tidak ada lagi Hatsune Miku yang menjadi segalanya.

Semua sirna sudah.

Semua menjadi tak berarti lagi.

Mata Len sudah sembab dirambati air mata, mengingat sang kekasih yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia menggenggam kertas itu erat, menutup wajahnya dengan kertas itu, dan sesegukkan perlahan.

Sang merpati yang tak diacuhkan hanya dapat memandang wajah sang pemuda—

—dengan mata yang seakan berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Mulai hari itu, ia bersumpah. Ia akan selalu menemani pemuda itu, mengamati pemuda itu, meski ia hanya dari jauh dan tak diacuhkan.

Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya pada Hatsune Miku.

.

.

.

Tetapi berikutnya, ia tak tahan hanya mengamati. Ia tak tahan melihat pemuda itu terus menangis. Maka ia memohon pada bulan, dan mengubah sosoknya menjadi Hatsune Miku.

 _Lancang?_

Ya, lancang. Sangat lancang. Siapa dirinya yang berani-beraninya masuk dalam kehidupan seorang manusia? Siapa dirinya yang dengan angkuhnya mencoba meninggikan derajatnya dengan mengubah dirinya? Tak sadarkah ia kalau ia adalah makhluk tak berarti? Tak sadarkah ia hanyalah seekor merpati?

 _Lancangnya ..._

 _Lancang._

 _ **Lancang.**_

 _Tes._ Iris _tosca_ sang merpati yang menjelma kini berlinang air mata. Air mata dari sosok Miku gadungan. Ia tahu, ia tak pantas menangis. Ia tak pantas menangis dengan sosok ini.

"Hei, Miku." Len berubah panik. Ia langsung cemas. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Ah, ini—" Seolah baru menyadari dirinya menangis, Miku menyentuh wajahnya dengan bingung. Ia kelimpungan, ingin menyembunyikan air mata. Ia berbalik, seakan ingin lari. "Maaf, aku—"

 _Grep._

Len menarik Miku agar kembali duduk, dan memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Ia tahu, ada kalanya Miku butuh sendiri, namun kali ini ia tak bisa membiarkan itu. Ia ingin menemani, ia ingin mendengarkan Miku menangis, ia ingin memeluk Miku agar hatinya menghangat.

 _Ia rindu untuk melakukannya._

"Tidak apa-apa." Len berucap lembut. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kamu bisa ceritakan padaku."

Miku terkesima. Perasaannya makin menjadi. Ia tahu, ia tak pantas menerimanya. Ia tahu, ia sudah menipu Len. Namun semua ini tak bisa ia abaikan. Ia begitu ingin merengkuhnya, meski tahu ia tidak berhak.

 _ **「**_ _ **Maafkanlah aku, Hatsune Miku.**_ _ **」**_

Tangisnya pecah. Ia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Len terus merengkuhnya dan mendengarkan. Miku yang ia dekap memang tak bercerita apa-apa, tapi ia tahu, cukup tangisnya saja yang didengarkan. Ia tak peduli apapun alasannya, karena ia percaya Miku, karena Miku adalah kekasihnya.

Merasa Miku telah puas menangis, Len melonggarkan rengkuhan dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan mereka berpandangan sesaat. Melihat iris _tosca_ sang wanita membuat hati pemuda itu berdesir. Len tahu, ia kembali jatuh cinta, untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Len mencium Miku dengan perlahan dan lembut, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih. Miku pun tak menolak. Ia memejamkan mata, menerima ciuman itu dengan perasaan yang mulai menghangat. Sepasang kekasih itu begitu jatuh cinta. Mereka membiarkan malam itu berlalu, dan melewati malam itu bersama-sama.

Malam itu, ia kembali meminta maaf.

Meminta maaf pada Hatsune Miku.

Sang penolong baik hati yang sudah ia curi segala-galanya.

Harus ia akui, ia mencintai Len.

Tidak dari ketika ia berubah menjadi manusia, namun dari dulu, ketika ia masih menjadi makhluk tak teracuhkan.

Ia akan membuat Len kembali tersenyum.

 _Itulah janjinya pada sang purnama._

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan damai, stagnan. Hubungan Miku dan Len makin erat, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Meski kehidupan mereka sederhana, mereka tetap menjalaninya tanpa beban. Mereka memiliki satu sama lain, dan itu cukup untuk menjalani hari.

Namun, Miku tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa bersalah dari hatinya.

Rasa bersalah karena telah lancang, rasa bersalah karena telah mengambil segala yang bukan miliknya, semua itu terus memenuhi benaknya. Semua itu benar-benar menderanya, membuat ia begitu frustrasi. Namun ia tak ingin mengabaikan, karena ia masih punya nurani, karena ia tahu bahwa ia sejak awal ia memang salah.

Berapa kali pun ia minta maaf, rasanya tidak cukup.

Ia sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 _Ia sudah pasrah, dan menyerah._

Hari itu, di suatu malam yang damai, mereka duduk memandang bulan dari jendela. Bulan purnama terlihat jelas malam ini. Oh, sungguh memikat mata.

Len melirik Miku yang tengah memandang bulan di sampingnya. Hatinya lagi-lagi merasa gundah. Ia ingin melontarkan kata-kata yang telah lama terpendam. Terdengar sepele, namun baginya penting. Ia berusaha kembali memendamnya, namun sayangnya, kata-kata itu akhirnya terlontar.

"Hei, Miku." Len membuka suara. "Dari dulu, aku merasa, matamu terlihat berbeda."

Miku tersentak di sampingnya, kemudian memandang Len gugup.

"Aku merasa, dulu tatapanmu lebih lembut, juga lebih ceria." Len tersenyum hambar. Sungguh, kenapa ia tak bisa menghentikan ucapannya ini? "Aneh, ya? Kenapa aku mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu?"

Miku tak berkata-kata. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

 _Apakah kedoknya terbongkar?_

"Tapi, sungguh, itu bukan masalah untukku." Len cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan grogi. "Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena nyatanya, kamu ada di sini. Karena nyatanya, aku bisa menjagamu lagi ..."

Kata-kata Len terputus. Perasaannya membuncah hingga ia ingin menangis. Ia masih ingat hari ketika ia dikabarkan bahwa Miku sudah tiada, namun begitu Miku muncul kembali di depan pintu rumahnya, ia menganggap bahwa kabar itu hanyalah kebohongan semata. Nyatanya, Miku ada di sini, hidup di sampingnya. Ia tak mungkin salah.

 _Namun bagaimanapun, ia takut kehilangan Miku._

 _Kehilangan yang benar-benar untuk selamanya._

Len memeluk Miku dengan erat, tanpa menyadari sikap tubuh Miku yang berubah kaku. Ia kembali berucap dengan suara parau, berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah.

"Kumohon ... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi ..."

Miku hanya bisa terperangah dalam pelukan Len. Ia begitu gugup hingga tak mampu membalas pelukan. Ia juga tak mampu berucap. Ia begitu ragu, ragu tuk menjawab apa.

Ia tak bisa sembarangan mengiyakan ucapan Len.

Karena ia tahu, ia tak pantas memegang janji itu.

 _ **「**_ _ **Ah,**_ **Kami-sama ...**

 _ **Ini pasti hukuman untukku ...**_ _ **」**_

Hukuman yang pantas untuknya. Di saat ia merasa nyaman bersama orang yang dicintainya, di saat ia merasa nyaman menjadi sosoknya yang sekarang, takdir menyentaknya dan memaksanya mengingat jati dirinya. Ia tak pantas menerimanya. Ia tak pantas menerima kehidupan ini, karena bagaimanapun, ia telah mencurinya dari sosok wanita yang telah dijemput ajal.

Ia tak pantas menggantikan wanita itu.

Ia tak pantas bertindak serakah.

 _ **Cukuplah sampai di sini. Semua sudah berakhir.**_

Sang purnama telah mencabut sumpahnya. Sosoknya pun perlahan-lahan berubah. Miku mendorong Len menjauh, berniat lari dari hadapan Len. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tanggal. Tak apa ia membiarkan Len memendam kesal padanya.

 _Grep._

Namun Miku kalah cepat. Len menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mencegah dirinya lari. Miku menatap Len yang masih duduk dan menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya bercampur sedih, membuat kedua mata Miku makin dirambati air mata. Ia sudah tak sanggup berbicara lagi, ia sudah tak sanggup menjelaskan apa-apa lagi, dan hanya tindakan sembrono ini yang bisa ia lakukan—

— _ **sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.**_

Penyamaran Hatsune Miku palsu itu akhirnya terbongkar. Tubuhnya diselubungi cahaya, perlahan-lahan mengembalikan sosok sebenarnya. Kaki, tangan, semua bagian sosok manusianya lenyap, berganti dengan sepasang kaki kecil dan sayap putih yang tengah mengepak. Jatinya dirinya pun perlahan terungkap, _jati dirinya sebagai seekor merpati._

Len sungguh terperangah.

Sang merpati yang telah terbongkar sosoknya memandangnya takut. Rasa bersalah dan sedih bercampur aduk, membuncah melihat Len yang terpana hingga tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Len pasti bertanya-tanya, Len pasti menyesalinya, dan ia yang sudah kembali menjadi seekor merpati tidak mampu menjelaskannya. Ia tidak dapat, ia tak berhak. Sesosok penipu tidak pantas untuk menjelaskannya.

 _Ia hanya dapat melakukan satu hal saja._

 _ **Satu hal yang begitu kejam.**_

Sang merpati berbalik arah, mengepakkan sayap dan terbang melewati jendela. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan, lari dari kehidupan seorang manusia. Ia kejam, memang. Menipu, kemudian meninggalkan semuanya. Namun ia tak lebih hanya seekor merpati, sosok tak teracuhkan yang matipun tak ada yang peduli.

 _Ia berharap pemuda itu membencinya—_

— _akan banyak dosa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya._

 _ **「**_ _ **Ah,**_ **Kami-sama.**

 _ **Kabulkanlah permintaanku ini.**_

 _ **Biarkanlah pemuda itu membenciku.**_

 _ **Biarkanlah pemuda itu membenciku ... untuk selamanya.**_ _ **」**_

Sepasang mata hitam sang merpati terlihat berkaca-kaca. Memandang bulan tempat ia tuju, ia menangis tanpa ada seorangpun yang dapat mengerti.

 _ **「**_ _ **Len ... aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum.**_

 _ **Namun nyatanya aku tak sanggup.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal ...**_

 _ **Hiduplah bahagia tanpa mengingat diriku lagi, Len.**_ _ **」**_

Malam itu berjalan sama. Bulan purnama makin jelas dan menampakkan keindahannya. Semua orang telah larut dalam mimpi, tersenyum dalam tidur, mensyukuri satu hari lagi yang mereka dapat lewati dengan damai. Hari sebentar lagi akan berganti, dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, ada satu kehidupan yang akan berubah esok hari. Kehidupan yang kembali seperti semula.

Sesosok bayangan melintas di tengah bulan, membelah angkasa malam itu. Sosok kecil terabaikan, yang telah belajar banyak mengenai kehidupan, yang akan terus menyesal hingga akhir hayatnya. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali. Ia akan terus terbang, membelah angkasa tak berujung, menjadi sosok terabaikan yang akan selalu sendiri hingga akhir hidupnya.

Begitulah akhirnya.

Inilah kisah dari sesosok makhluk tak teracuhkan, sesosok makhluk yang berhati lembut, yang mendapat hukuman dengan terus menyesal hingga akhir.

Ya.

Kisah dari seekor merpati.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hahahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga. Oh, ya. aia masanina di sini.

HAHAHAHA LIHATLAH KAKAKMU UDAH KULIAH, RIN. Kakak udah kebut biar bisa di- _publish_ di hari ultahmu, tahunya telat. Oke, nih kado buatmu. Sori atas kekurangannya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silakan baca sampai akhir dan tinggalkan sepotong _review_. Salam~

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu berjalan sama. Stagnan seperti yang biasa dilihat. Secercah cahaya bulan menembus celah-celah jendela, membuat dunia itu terang akan sinarnya.

Len masih bergeming di tempatnya, merenung. Tak ia pedulikan angin malam yang mulai menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Ia masih merenungkannya, ia masih memikirkan hal yang membuat matanya terpana tak percaya.

Jadi, sejak awal, ia yang salah kah?

Yang bersamanya selama ini bukan Hatsune Miku yang ia kenal, melainkan seekor merpati yang menjelma menjadi kekasihnya.

 _Jadi, kekasihnya memang sudah mati kah?_

Ia ingin menampik, mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin salah, ia yakin itu hanya kebohongan. Namun, semua ini terlalu nyata baginya, dan, ya, itu memang nyata.

 _Hatsune Miku memang sudah meninggal._

 _Dan yang selama ini bersamanya itu adalah ..._

Len masih tidak memercayai hal yang baru saja dilihatnya, pada sosok Miku yang ternyata merupakan jelmaan seekor merpati. Seekor merpati yang tidak asing baginya, seekor merpati yang sering dilihatnya, seekor merpati yang selalu ia tak acuhkan.

Ia mulai berpikir mengapa merpati itu datang kepadanya, hingga rela mengubah sosoknya menjadi kekasih yang begitu ia rindukan.

Kagamine Len memandang bulan yang menyinari angkasa, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

 _Sepertinya ia sudah tahu alasannya._

Ia memang masih merindukan Hatsune Miku. Ia memang akan selalu merindukan Hatsune Miku. Sampai kapanpun, selamanya.

Namun, kini tampaknya ada rasa baru yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

 _Rasa terima kasih ... dan harapan ingin bertemu lagi ..._

 _... pada seekor burung merpati._

 _ **fin**_

35


End file.
